


Drowning

by severinne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe, Self-cest, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late-night swim is interrupted by a visitor McCoy could never have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



Far more alarming than being forcibly dragged from the Academy pool during his solitary midnight swim is the too-familiar face leering over him.

‘What the fuck…’ McCoy blinks through wet eyelashes at a man that could have been him in the days after the divorce – stubble-jawed, wild-eyed – save for the strange uniform. Oh, and the knife.

The knife, cold as his double’s smirk, traces his collarbones, makes McCoy’s near-naked body shiver against the tiles beneath his back.

‘You’re so… smooth.’ Even the voice is identical, silken as the tongue lapping water from his chest. 

McCoy moans, and closes his eyes.


End file.
